O olhar de Bilbo
by SadieSil
Summary: Uma visão de alguns hiatos nos acontecimentos relatados em O HOBBIT, através do olhar sempre atento de Bilbo Bolseiro acerca de um certo rei élfico e seu reino na caverna. COMPLETA.


**Categoria**: O Hobbit

**Autora**: Sadie Sil

**Revisora**: Alastegiel

**Gênero**: Angst

**Censura**: T

**Linha temporal**: Ano 2491, da Terceira Era.

**Disclaimer**: Não possuo os personagens, sendo estes criação do talentosíssimo professor Tolkien. Nem sequer sou dona de todas as idéias que propago, mas alguns elfos e outros personagens secundários ganharam vida e nome através de mim.

**Sinopse**: Uma visão de alguns hiatos nos acontecimentos relatados em O HOBBIT, através do olhar sempre atento de Bilbo Bolseiro.

**Observação**: Esse texto faz parte do segundo desafio do _Tolkien Group_, que consistia em presentear um amigo, indicado através de sorteio, com um texto cujos personagens fossem escolhidos por ele. Há nele, no entanto, visões particulares sobre a história que não estão no livro.

**Comentários: **Minha amiga secreta foi minha própria filha. A princípio achei que seria fácil "negociar" com ela um tema pouco problemático, mas fui presenteada logo de cara com um "Nem vem, mãe, eu quero uma história com Bilbo, de preferência com Bilbo e Thranduil!"

Bem, foi então que percebi que estava encarando um desafio de fato e sabia que o texto que escreveria seria diferente dos demais que já escrevera. Talvez tenha sido mesmo, pois, como que para me assegurar disso, a inspiração se apresentou em uma inesperada narração em primeira pessoa com freqüentes saltos temporais dentro da obra O HOBBIT.

O que me preocupa agora é que talvez o texto tenha ficado um pouco confuso para quem não leu o livro. Minha filha, que não leu O HOBBIT, me garantiu que não ficou, que a história tem sua cadência e sentido. Assim espero, pois se já sou confusa nos textos longos, quem dirá nas _short fics_.

Espero que gostem.

Beijos

Sadie

_**O OLHAR DE BILBO**_

_Certa vez o bom Gandalf me disse que não era da apreciação do belo povo viver em cavernas._

_Bem, ele me disse outras coisas também sobre o belo povo, frases longas cheias de adjetivos enaltecedores e advérbios de intensidade._

_Eu acreditei._

_Gostava de ouvir o bom Gandalf falar, principalmente enquanto ceávamos, e dava-lhe sempre o devido crédito._

_No entanto, aqui, passando sorrateiro por esses corredores escuros, não posso me impedir de colocar em questionamento algumas das teorias do bom mago._

_O belo povo não gostava de viver em cavernas._

_O belo povo era composto por seres gentis, de postura íntegra, caráter irretocável, seres que deslizavam pelo chão como se nem sequer o tocassem..._

_Então..._

_Pelo justo pai Ilúvatar..._

_O que era aquele Rei Élfico?_

_E lá vinha ele novamente. Parecia ter o dom de estar em todos os lugares, caminhando por aqueles corredores escuros como se fosse a única luz existente no local._

_E vinha em seu passo firme, sobrancelhas sempre muito curvadas, olhar atento a tudo o que via._

_Às vezes passava tão perto que me temia descoberto._

_Mas não..._

_Passava por mim e voltava a desaparecer._

_O Rei Élfico._

_Os anões não gostavam dele. Mágoa de tempos, pelo que percebi. Algo sobre uma jóia que não saiu exatamente como aquela figura austera gostaria que fosse._

_Também não gosto muito dele. Não gosto nada dele._

_Aliás, não gosto de estar aqui e do que está me acontecendo._

_Quero ir para casa de uma vez. Eu devia chutar o cajado daquele mago por ter-me enfiado nessa enrascada. Eu era um hobbit de respeito, tinha tudo para que esse respeito fosse crescendo cada dia mais. E agora olha onde estou? Passeando sem rumo pelos corredores de um palácio élfico que fica em uma caverna! Quem vai acreditar nisso quando eu contar? Nem mesmo os pequenos! Eles rirão de mim na certa, se eu mesmo não o fizer ao relatar tão absurdo acontecimento._

_Até me imagino em eloqüente narrativa: Então eu coloquei meu anel mágico e pude andar pelas cavernas de um Rei Élfico muito perigoso sem que ele me visse, enquanto pensava em como libertar um bando de anões arruaceiros, que não sabem ficar com suas bocas fechadas, de uma masmorra subterrânea que não sabia ao certo onde era... Mas era por ali..._

_Sim, sim... As crianças não precisarão rir de mim... Eu mesmo o farei, sem dúvida..._

_Mas veja só... Já de volta à cozinha? Nem sequer consegui me apossar daquele pedaço de pão que está por sobre a mesa._

"Nildiele!"

_Pelo bom ar do Bolsão! Ele não consegue falar mais baixo?_

"Sim, majestade."

_Pelo jeito não sou apenas eu que estremeço quando este peste se aproxima. Devo ficar satisfeito?_

"Onde ele está?"

"Quem, majestade?"

"Como assim, quem, elfa? Por quem mais poderia o rei perder seu tempo em tola busca?"

_Pobre senhora, já engoliu em seco tantas vezes nesses poucos segundos que me custa a crer que ainda lhe reste qualquer saliva._

"Não o vi, meu rei, desde que sua patrulha retornou."

"Sei..."

_Humm ele não parece satisfeito. Por quem estará procurando?_

"Deve estar nos aposentos dele, como o instruiu, majestade."

"Não está. Acha que estaria indagando a você se já não tivesse checado?"

_Ele é sempre tão grosseiro..._

"No jardim, meu rei..."

_E ela ainda tenta ajudá-lo..._

"Não... Aposto, mesmo sem o desejar, que está rodeando as entradas inferiores, e se estiver vou trazê-lo pelas orelhas para dentro. Porque quando dou uma ordem quero vê-la cumprida. Disse que não se ausentasse até que eu descobrisse que espécie de ameaça está por trás desse bando de anões que agora infestam minhas masmorras."

_Infestam? Mas que criatura mais abominável!_

"Ele não foi até lá, majestade. Está curioso, com certeza, pois nunca viu um anão, mas não acredito que o tenha desobedecido."

"Para o bem dele é melhor que você esteja certa, Nildiele. Pois já me aborreci o suficiente e minha mente não tem espaço para mais preocupações."

_E lá vai ele. Até que enfim! Ah! Espere boa elfa, não guarde esse pão agora... Ah, que má sorte!_

_&&&_

_Ah, tanto dias se passaram, quantos seriam?? Bem, pelo menos tive tempo suficiente para explorar esse lugar sombrio e descobrir onde aquele bando de arruaceiros está. Bem, para ser sincero, me trouxe um sorriso de alívio (ou seria de alegria, amizade... seria?) encontrá-los enfim. Agora me resta pensar e pensar... _

_Aquele rei intragável... Que lugar tenebroso aquelas masmorras! Onde já se viu prender os pobres isolados cada qual em uma daquelas celas úmidas e sem luz? Elfos são criaturas gentis! Mago miserável! E o Bilbo tolo aqui acreditou. _

_Elfos não são gentis, a não ser elfos amedrontados como a pobre daquela cozinheira que parece tremer dos pés a cabeça quando aquele Rei Élfico aparece... E nem se pode classificar essa gentileza que ela usa para com aquele arrogante como gentileza de fato... Eu classificaria como instinto de autopreservação, isso sim._

_Rei abominável, e que medo ele me dá. Não queria encontrá-lo em vestes de batalha..._

_O problema é que preciso ficar perto dele, roubar algumas respostas. Por isso estou aqui, com o ouvido colado a esta porta de madeira, tentando entender o que ele agora conversa com esse elfo que entrou. O rapaz passou tão depressa por mim que nem tive tempo de vê-lo, e fechou a porta mais depressa ainda. Dessa vez não fui muito rápido. Também, se alguém me ordenasse um "E feche essa maldita porta" como ele gritou ao pobre do elfo eu também fecharia a dita porta em tempo recorde. Aliás, acho que fecharia todas as portas dessa caverna..._

_Uff, ele me dá medo mesmo..._

_Rei Élfico sem educação._

_Acho que Arda inteira o ouve às vezes..._

_Está falando alguma coisa sobre elfos jangadeiros e esse assunto me parece muito interessante..._

_Tenho que pensar depressa. _

_Acho que já sei o que fazer. Agora só me resta como? Como? Como, Bilbo boboca! Pense de uma vez..._

_Tenho que dar mais uma checada... Só mais uma checada usando meu anel..._

_Vamos lá..._

_&&&_

_Uff, será que esses elfos nunca se cansam. Se quando estavam saindo eu tivesse percebido que quem lideraria o grupo era o Rei Élfico eu teria ficado na caverna. Por tudo o que eu ainda tenho que passar, porque esse Rei caminha assim tão rápido como se estivesse eternamente com um inimigo em seu encalço?_

_Como é diferente quando ele está liderando. Fico admirado ao ver a destreza como se embainha nessa mata sem parecer nada temer. É como se ele soubesse todos os caminhos, conhecesse todos os perigos._

_Um mistério esse Rei Élfico..._

_Só é difícil acompanhar esse miserável._

_Olha só! Já se foi!_

_Bolas, não fui bastante rápido._

_Ótimo. Agora estou novamente nessa floresta perdido. Só me resta esperar aqui, pelo que pude perceber eles sempre fazem o mesmo caminho de ida e volta. Pelo menos tem sido assim com os outros grupos que às vezes sigo, se pegaram essa trilha, provavelmente voltarão por ela._

_Assim espero... Certas regras têm a desagradável habilidade de serem rompidas, violadas ou mesmo esquecidas nos piores momentos._

_Espero que esse não seja um deles._

_Ah Bilbo tolo. O que espera, nessas andanças arriscadas, por essa mata fechada? Nunca vai conseguir memorizar um caminho que seja... Nunca mesmo._

_Já voltaram? Mas que rápido!_

"Da próxima vez volte ao palácio com os demais!"

_Nossa, ele parece zangado. Por que será que puxa aquele soldado pelo braço assim? Espere! Não é aquele elfo que vi em seu gabinete certa vez?_

"Não podia deixá-lo. Era um lugar perigoso e ele estava preso."

"Não podia ter vindo e deixado a sentinela ali, criatura tola? Quem pensa que é para arriscar-se estupidamente assim? E o que estava fazendo aqui fora?"

"Ajudava na última trilha reaberta, senhor. Estamos com falta de elfos, saíram muitos para ronda que o senhor ordenou."

"Não sei o que me aborrece mais, se são suas inconseqüências de elfinho despreparado ou as desculpas inaceitáveis que quer me dar. Quando aprenderá a tomar atitudes sensatas? Toda sua experiência não foi o bastante?"

_Olhe só. Parece que o rei encontrou alguém que não se importa em discutir com ele de igual para igual, não é? Pelo menos o rapaz parou e agora o encara com bastante seriedade. Está certo que seu rosto está mais pálido do que os campos frios do inverno. Mas pelo menos ele não foge do olhar do Rei._

_Quem será esse soldado corajoso?_

"Se vai me dizer alguma coisa a mais, rapaz, vou-lhe advertindo que não estou em meus melhores dias e que o que quer que queria me dizer não irá alterar em nada a punição que lhe darei assim que cruzemos os portões, muito pelo contrário. Acho que já desperdiçou seu tempo e arriscou-se de forma tola o bastante hoje, não continue a fazê-lo".

_É, durou pouco. Lá vai o pobre infeliz arrastado por aquela montanha de arrogância em forma de elfo. É... Eu não o culpo por desistir de defender-se. Parece que esse Rei Élfico não tem mesmo ouvido para quem quer que seja._

_Mas continuo curioso. Quem será aquele rapaz?_

_&&&_

_Ah, então esse é o tal jardim! Bonito! Vou me sentar aqui alguns instantes. Bem, revisando o que o bom Bilbo descobriu, sim, sim... Acho que tenho um plano. O rei tem uma adega até que bem farta. Há um bom vinho lá, meio amargo, mas bom... Lá há uns alçapões pelos quais os elfos jogam alguns velhos barris vazios. Ouvi aquele guarda dizer qualquer coisa sobre um rio subterrâneo. Pelo que entendi tais barris seguem a correnteza do rio até as proximidades da Cidade do Lago. Como era mesmo o nome do lugar? Esga... Esga... Oh, memória que me falha!!_

_Humm, então o rei comercializa com o povo do lago... O que será que acontece a estes barris correnteza abaixo?_

_Será que vale a pena descobrir?_

_Bem... Ficar aqui a vida toda é que não vale... Não mesmo!_

_Bem... Só me resta agora arranjar um jeito de apanhar aquelas benditas chaves... Tenho uma idéia que talvez funcionasse, mas a sorte precisaria me ser muito gentil... Gentil a ponto de fazer-me mais do que um simples hobbit bobo e invisível... Mas sim alguém capaz de tirar do seu caminho um desagradável chefe da guarda..._

_&&&  
_

_Eu sabia... Eu sabia... Onde já se viu entornar um vinho forte daqueles em pleno período de trabalho! Ai, ai... Só imagino o que o Rei Élfico vai fazer quando descobrir o quanto aquele chefe da guarda e o próprio mordomo do palácio apreciaram um vinho que, na verdade, nem estava tão à disposição quanto eles fizeram estar._

_Bem a sorte de alguns se origina, às vezes, (infelizmente, ou felizmente, depende do ponto de vista) da falta de sorte de outros. Agora tenho que ser o mais silencioso possível. Esse molho de chaves que peguei bem que poderia parar de tilintar desse jeito desagradável. E meu corpo poderia também parar de tremer desse jeito vergonhoso. Ai, ai... Eu queria ser um hobbit destemido, mas vou ter que fazer o que tenho que fazer mesmo sem o ser... Pensando bem, acho que, se tudo der certo, devolverei as chaves a seu mestre antes de efetivar minha escapada. Não vale a pena corromper a sorte de outro alguém desnecessariamente._

_Vamos lá... Soltar alguns anões encrenqueiros e ajudá-los a dar uma passeio pelo rio._

_&&&_

_Ah, meu bom criador, quanta confusão esse povo do lago faz. Francamente, eu só queria um pouco de comida e paz depois dessa louca aventura pela correnteza. Água, água, água. Além do rio, chuva também. Minha vontade Uff, estou ensopado até os ossos, pudera deixar marcas pelo chão como um sapo gordo saído da lagoa. Pensando bem, até que foi engraçado ver os olhos redondos daquele povo. Era como se eu fosse uma assombração. Bem, eu não os culpo. Até riria de fato se o danado do meu estômago não estivesse roncando como o céu às vésperas de uma tempestade._

_Tempestade. É, talvez eu esteja mesmo às vésperas de uma. Resta-me agora voltar para a beira do ri e dar um jeito de tirar aqueles benditos anões de seus tonéis. Espero que os elfos já tenham deixado o lugar. Ouvi-os dizer que passariam um tempo na cidade antes de voltar._

_Ai, ai... Nem quero imaginar como os pobres anões devem estar... Não mesmo..._

_&&&_

_Não acredito, depois de tanto trabalho, estamos separados novamente._

_Pelo bom ar do Bolsão, será que eu sei o que estou fazendo? Será que esse meu ato de traição vai gerar os bons frutos que eu desejo?_

_Ai, ai... Terminar um grande conflito, negociar tal qual senhor de toda retórica. Quem? Eu? Pior é que negocio o que não me cabe, o que não me pertence._

_Pois é, parece que me acostumei com a vergonhosa arte de roubar, começo a pensar que esse anel corrompe as pessoas. É, se sim ou se não, cá estou eu com algo de valor de alguém a quem considero amigo em meu poder, esperando com isso encerrar um conflito absurdo que não deveria ter começado. Anões, homens, e elfos, será que nunca se entenderão?_

_Bem, foi um tempo difícil desde que cheguei de volta àquela margem para resgatar meus amigos de seus tonéis ensopados. Naquele momento havia apenas um elfo de guarda, mas ele nem estava próximo dos barris, sentava-se pensativo em um galho baixo, observando, ora o correr das águas, ora a mata de verdes e sombras. Tenho a impressão que o conhecia. Esses elfos silvestres, muito meninos, mas já em seus uniformes, são todos muito parecidos, principalmente de longe, mas posso quase jurar que se tratava daquele mesmo elfo que o rei advertira na Floresta. Por que teria ficado para trás e não ido festar com seus companheiros? Afinal quem se interessaria por barris supostamente velhos? Não eram itens que necessitavam de guarda._

_É, mas ele ficou para trás. Isso é curioso. E quedava-se agora calado, brilhando sob as estrelas. "Os elfos são criaturas gentis" Olhando para este aqui até me sinto tentado a acreditar. O mais estranho é que, por diversas vezes, durante minha arriscada empreitada para libertar meus, indiscretamente ruidosos, amigos, tive a impressão que os olhos daquele elfo estavam em nós, mas ele não se moveu, impossível não nos ter visto ou ouvido, não com as recepções calorosas que recebia de meus amigos a cada barril aberto. É, os anões estavam irritados mesmo. Não os culpo. Mas o soldado elfo nos ignorou, por que motivo eu não sei, mas meu coração silenciosamente agradece._

_&&&_

_Que luta feroz. E quem diria que eu a encerraria sentindo pelo rei Élfico mais admiração do que gostaria. Jamais ouvira seu nome e, estranhamente, temo até agora indagá-lo a qualquer um. Tão poderoso me pareceu em vestes de guerra com sua reluzente espada. Quem diria que se colocaria ali, ombro a ombro com membros de outras raças, misturado a seus elfos e outros uniformes como se sua origem não os diferenciasse. Ele desapareceria entre os seus se seu volteio forte, se o brilho intenso de sua arma, se seus brados de guerra, não o tornassem um guerreiro singular, não o distinguissem de tudo o que já vira até então, não fizessem dele a mais poderosa das criaturas._

_O rei Élfico. Decididamente ganhara meu afeto. Não apenas por aquele momento marcante de força e coragem, mas por um outro que presencio agora, perdido nessa uma cena horrenda que por certo custarei a esquecer, se é que o farei. É nesse acampamento pós-batalha que agora o vejo, e percebo que algo sério acontecera a ele. Seu ar austero e ríspido desaparecera e, a seu semblante, sempre rígido, somavam-se traços que me surpreenderam. O grande rei Élfico ajoelhara-se em um dos cantos do lugar e segurava silencioso a mão de alguém que julgo ser um de seus soldados, dizendo-lhe palavras que a distância me impede de ouvir._

_Sei que é deveras incorreto e nem sei que coragem é esta que me toma, mas, faço uso, mais uma vez de meu velho anel, tornando minha possibilidade de aproximação segura o bastante para que ao menos uma das incógnitas venha a se esclarecer. _

_Meu bom criador, aquele soldado ferido é o mesmo elfo da beira do rio! Seu rosto está marcado e uma grande faixa bastante branca lhe envolve o peito. Pobre rapaz, não queria vê-lo ali, junto às já tão numerosas vítimas de tão sangrenta batalha._

_O rei Élfico parece compartilhar minha consternação, sua luz chega a parecer diminuída pela tristeza e extrema concentração que vejo em seu rosto. É, parece que ele também tem apreço por esse jovem soldado. Que pena que o rapaz não está desperto para ver que seu rei é também alguém que se importa._

_É, mas olhando para o ferido me assola a estranha impressão de que talvez ele até saiba e apenas eu precise descobrir o que as aparências acobertam. Talvez por isso todos esses elfos da floresta tenham tamanha devoção por seu líder._

_Talvez..._

_Ah, o rei está falando novamente. Não, Bilbo, não se aproxime mais, não está certo. Oh, meu criador, eu não resisto. Hobbit curioso, ainda vai se dar mal._

"Elfo tolo. Por Varda, não me conformo com o que você faz..."

_Ah, não acredito que o rei está brigando com ele. Será que antecipei meus julgamentos?_

"Estávamos todos no Pico das Gralhas, não estávamos, seu inconseqüente? Por que se antecipou? Por que atendeu ao chamado daquele tolo anão?"

_Ele suspira agora e balança inconformado a cabeça. Bolas, o rapaz não foi o único. Por que não vai brigar com os outros elfos que fizeram o mesmo? Ele teve muita coragem. Rei Élfico incompreensivo! Deixe o rapaz em paz!_

_Espere, alguém se aproxima, deixe-me encostar aqui._

"Já regressei, majestade. Posso ficar com ele agora, os demais feridos estão estáveis."

_Humm, deve ser o curador._

"Como estão os outros, Faernestal?"

"Alguns melhores, outros piores que nosso soldado aqui."

"Então não se prenda, nada requer minha atenção agora. Posso ficar."

"Como queria, majestade. Qualquer eventualidade, estarei por perto."

"Sou-lhe grato."

_É, pelo menos ele sabe agradecer. Rei Élfico azedo. Nem acredito que ainda não consigo desgostar dessa criatura. Olhe só, está olhando para o rapaz de novo. Não posso deixar de me admirar com a atenção que reserva a um simples soldado. Talvez seja porque é muito jovem. Sabe-se lá..._

_Rei Élfico estranho. Não diga mais nada de desagradável a ele, por favor._

"Elfo tolo... Trate de melhorar rapidamente para que eu lhe dê a repreensão que merece... Vamos, menino... melhore."

_Decididamente não compreendo, não compreendo esse rei Élfico, não compreendo sua ira, não compreendo seu senso de justiça... Eu não compreendo... Não compreendo porque, agora, passa com cuidado os dedos pela testa do jovem ferido.... Eu não o compreendo._

_Mas... gosto dele... Gosto muito desse intrigante rei Élfico._

_&&&_

_Quem diria que voltaria para meu amado Bolsão com essa sensação de vazio que sinto agora. É, os mais velhos estão certos, eles sempre estiveram, meter-se em confusão ou aventuras pode parecer emocionante, mas o que lhe resta depois dá-nos a amarga sensação de que a balança não nos favoreceu. É como uma noite banhada por um bom vinho e a ressaca da manhã seguinte. É, o sol não tem o mesmo brilho quando se sente o mal estar do término da jornada._

_Mal estar... por que será? Bem, pelo menos conheci o Rei Élfico, caminhamos lado a lado e pude até presenteá-lo com uma das recompensas que recebi ao término da batalha. A parte do tesouro que me cabia. Qual o quê! Cabia-me coisa alguma! Eu nem em armas peguei! Mas fui recompensado não só com pertences de valor, mas também com a amizade de todos. _

_A amizade. Sim, essa é uma grande recompensa, e a qual menos direito julgo ter. É fato, ganhei até mesmo a amizade do rei. "Bilbo, o magnífico!" Ele me intitulou. "Amigo dos Elfos." Pois sim. Não mereço também tal recompensa, mas no fundo essas palavras foram o presente mais precioso que ganhei, aquele que minha memória guardará com o maior fervor. Amigo dos elfos, amigo do Rei Élfico. Nem sequer sei o seu nome, mas meu coração sempre será tomado por grande afeto e admiração quando me lembrar de seu figura austera e do grande e justo líder que ela escondia"._


End file.
